


Operative Record #C32-009

by zillah975



Series: An Unkindness of Ravens [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillah975/pseuds/zillah975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SI:7 operative record that began my girl's roleplay life on Emerald Dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operative Record #C32-009

**Name:** Seyahat Nightrunner

**Status:** Inactive

**Sex:** Female

**Height:** 7’1”

**Weight:** 198 lbs

**Hair:** White

**Eyes:** Silver

**Birthplace:** Unknown

**Age:** Unknown

**Current address:** Unknown

**Last known address:** Stormwind City, Mage Quarter

**Service notes:**

Accompanied Agent Syndra Moonstrike on first three missions and acquitted herself honorably. Was sent to Duskwood to gather information on a certain hermit residing near Deadwind Pass (see record #[redacted]) while Moonstrike was sent to Gilneas, and again acquitted herself honorably. Left SI:7 when Agent Moonstrike failed to return from Gilneas.

Last official contact with Nightrunner was regarding the Gnolls in Redridge Mountains from whom she retrieved certain documents (see record #[redacted]).

**Current status:**

Nightrunner has recently been seen in Duskwood in the company of the Devilclaw Outlaws. Unknown whether she has joined them. Nightrunner is suspected of having provided intelligence to Darnassus concerning SI:7 activities, but nothing has been proven. Is frequently seen in Stormwind selling items of uncertain provenance, but again, no wrongdoing has yet been proven. Her association with the Devilclaw Outlaws indicates she bears watching.


End file.
